The Chosen Pessimist
by Babywolfchick1142
Summary: Harry James Potter isn't TheBoyWhoLived, Neville Longbottom is. Harry was supposed to be your regular half-blood wizard. Yet Harry could control magic wandlessly and wordlessly at the age of four. As Harry begins Hogwarts and the dark lord rises, Harry finds it hard keeping his power and intelligence hidden, especially from his parents. Grey/dark-Slytherin!Harry, future slash(M/M).
1. Prologue- The Greatest Gift

The Chosen Pessimist

A/N: Weather I continue this story or not, is up to you(the audience/readers). This Fanfiction is named after a song by In Flames. This fanfiction will be slash(male/male) So if you do not like this, I suggest that you do not read it. If I continue with this story, there will be other pairings which you can hep me decide upon(Side pairings can be heterosexual if you so wish). The main pairing I will focus on will be Harry/Tom Riddle Jr.(Voldemort). There may be some character bashing if the story is continued, but it will not be intentional. I have my dislikes amongst characters, but I will not intentionally bash them. Characters may be OOC. (especially Harry, for he will be dark, and Tom, because he will grow to love Harry. Harry will love Tom back, he won't be completely dark.), but hopefully not too much.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter', J.K.R. does. I do not own the song 'The Chosen Pessimist,' the band In Flames does.

* * *

_"What a distressing contrast there is between the radiant intelligence of the child and the feeble mentality of the average adult". ~Sigmund Freud_

_"Some people take more care to hide their wisdom than their folly". ~Jonathan Swift_

_"If the human brain were so simple that we could understand it, we would be so simple that we couldn't". ~Emerson M. Pugh_

* * *

Prologue- The Greatest Gift

* * *

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"—Prophecy made to Albus Dumbledore by Sybill Trelawney.

* * *

Harry James Potter, born July 31st, 1980, was supposed to be an ordinary child. He was supposed to be your regular half-blood wizard, there was supposed to be nothing remotely more than average about him at all. He had two loving, happily married parents in the form of Lily and James Potter. Harry was normal. Neville Longbottom a pure-blood wizard, was marked as The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry, was simply Harry, the heir of the ancient house of Potter, nothing more.

The only thing that was supposed to be non-average about him, was his looks. For the four year old was simply to adorable to have average looks. Harry had dazzling emerald eyes, which he inherited from his mother. He had messy raven locks, which he inherited from his father. He was small, even for the age of four. He had pale skin, that contrasted perfectly with his raven hair. He was a beautiful child. This is the only thing that should be non-average about the raven haired boy, but it's not.

That is exactly why nothing about Harry made sense. Ever since Harry could remember, he could control his magic. Wandlesly and wordlessly, all he had to do was think about it, and it would happen. Harry was an highly intelligent child, he loved to read, even at his young age of four. He read books, that most adults could not understand, which is remarkable for a four year old. Harry, being the intelligent child that he was, knew that this power he possessed was not normal. So he hid it, he hid it and he hid his intelligence.

So to everyone, Harry seemed like a normal four year old half-blood wizard who just happened to like reading books. For the most part, he seemed as he should. His parents saw what everyone else saw, because of Harry's love for reading, they didn't bat an eye-lash when they saw him with a book. They did not know what kind of books Harry took from the library, and they didn't care to know. Lily and James did not mind weather or not Harry read books on magic, for they knew-or thought- that he could not yet wield magic.

Besides why worry? Normal four year old's could not understand most of the books on magic in the library, and to them, Harry was as normal as most young wizards come. They let Harry be when it came to books. So Harry took whatever books he wished to read. He even read books in other languages. When he found a foreign book that interested him, he would teach himself the language, so he could read the book. He taught himself the history of magic and the wizarding world, curses, hexes, spells, how to make potions, theory of magic, and much more. At the young age of four, Harry knew magic and spells that weren't taught until you reached your seventh year at Hogwarts.

The four year old even took a peak into the dark arts his parents so hated. He found that he quite liked using dark magic, even if it was "dark." There was not that thick of a line between light and dark after all. They could both be used to kill or save another human, it was the intention behind the magic that mattered, so that is what Harry focused on. That and power-yes, the young raven haired boy loved power. He lived for power. He did everything he could to expand it.

Yet Harry was still only four, so there was a limit to his power and intelligence, a limit that could only be stretched by age and wisdom. The raven was still plagued by his developing emotions and naivety. It was quite a strain for him to constantly act and wear a mask, especially when he was expected to be nothing more than average. Harry had to play with the other children and act like he was having fun, when he would rather be reading. His parents expected him to befriend the children of their friends at social gatherings. Namely the Weasley children, and the Boy-Who-Lived himself, but Harry found them immature, incompetent, and _boring._

He didn't mind Charlie and Bill, they were bearable, but to them he was just a little kid. Percy was much to serious for a kid, while Fred and George were not quite serious enough. However, he found himself not minding the twins, the boys two years his senior actually made him laugh. Ron and Ginny were both way too immature and obsessed with Neville. He did not blame them for being immature, for Ginny was three and Ron was his own age, four. Neither of them possessed his intelligence or power, so they were average three and for year old's. But Harry was disgusted by the fact that they were so obsessed with Neville, and at such a young age, too. Neville was not pig-headed as Harry had thought he would be, but he was immature, childish and dumb. Harry again did not blame him for being immature and childish, but he was the dumbest four year old Harry had ever met, and that is saying something. The fact that he was The-Boy-Who-Lived didn't matter to Harry, the boy was also unbearable.

So the raven faked enjoyment while being bored out of his mind, he had to keep up his mask of normalness after all. He pretended to make friends with the Weasley children and Neville Longbottom. He even pretended to make friends with the others his age to keep up appearances. He did not enjoy doing this, but it at least kept his parents content. Harry soon grew to the age of five, then came six. It was at this age that Harry found out just how extraordinary his magic could be. It was at this young age, that Harry found one of his greatest gifts.

It happened one morning, while he was walking through the Potter Manors gardens. Harry heard a strange voice, he knew that no body should be out there but him, so he decided to hide and listen to what the voice was saying. _'no micccce, no deliccciousss miccce...they are all gone. Ssstupid humansss...' _the strange voice hissed. The now six year old found what the voice was saying to be very odd, so he decided to locate whoever or whatever was talking. He followed the hisses until he came face to face with a rather large snake. _'were you...were you jussst ssspeaking?' _asked Harry in a confused manner. The snakes head shot up to where Harry silently stood. _'A ssspeaker...' _it hissed back, and Harry smirked. As soon as it replied Harry knew, he knew what it meant to be able to talk to snakes and hear them talk back. He knew how rare it was, he knew that it was a rare gift, and he knew that it was true. Hhe could talk to snakes. He Harry James Potter, was a Parstletongue, he had found his greatest gift.

* * *

End of Prologue- The Greatest Gift

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading.  
If you wish for me to continue, just let me know and I promise I will. I will warn you ahead of time, however, I am unreliable when it comes to updating. I will try to update once a week, and at most once every two weeks. But if you want me to continue, I promise you that I will continue and update. As I have already said, if I continue this will be Harry/Tom Riddle Jr.(Voldemort). However, if there are any other pairings(side pairings) you want, you will have to let me know.

Once again, thank you for reading, I look forward to your responses.


	2. Snakes and Balls

IMPORTANT A/N: So I decided to continue writing this story thanks to all of your lovely reviews. You all encouraged me not to quit on thought that would not leave my mind, so thank you. This is the official first chapter, I hope it is up to par. I am not prone to writing terribly long chapters, so please forgive me if it is a little short for your standards. I am taking this story slow, so it will be a few chapters yet before Harry starts Hogwarts, from there, it will speed up. I am taking it slow, because the seeds of important plot lines are planted in the beginning chapters. If I do not get these aspects in, it could ruin the plot in the long run, as I already have the basics of the plot mapped out. Well thank you for your support, and for reading, it means a lot to me. I hope you are all still with me, for it has been a while since I posted the prologue, but I had a lot of decisions regarding this story to make. This chapter may seem insignificant, but I can assure you it is. I hope you all enjoy! :D

~I went back over the prologue and fixed most of the spelling mistakes, and I improved it a bit.

~This has not yet been spell/grammar checked, I wanted to get it up as soon as possible, so pleases forgive me for any mistakes.

* * *

_"The world of men is dreaming, it has gone mad in its sleep, and a snake is strangling it, but it can't wake up."_  
David Herbert Lawrence

_"Security is mostly a superstition. It does not exist in nature, nor do the children of men as a whole experience it. Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. Life is either a daring adventure, or nothing."_  
Helen Keller

_"Having a gifted child is like being given the most powerful computer but no manual. You are afraid that you might break it..."  
_Anonymous

* * *

Chapter One: Snakes and Balls

* * *

A year had passed since young Harry learned of his ability as a parstlemouth. The snake Harry first encountered turned out to be a young Boa Constrictor, it decided to stick around the manor after finding out that a speaker lived their. Harry decided to name the snake, who turned out to be male, Tartarus. The raven often helped the snake catch mice, he also gave Tartarus food from the kitchens to keep him happy. Harry and the snake grew to be quite close. He watched the boy as he leaned knew spells, and put in his own input for Harry. It helped that the snake was quite used to the magical world and it's settings, for a snake, Tartarus knew an awful lot about magic. Harry smartly kept Tartarus, and his ability to talk to the snake, a secret. know one need ever know of his most precious gift, or anything else for that matter.

It was mid-December and Christmas was soon approaching. Harry was now seven years old, everyone still believed him to be nothing more than ordinary, and he still masterfully acted out the part. The raven hated having to pretend, but he knew it was for the best. It was hard to pretend, however, when his parents were going to make him go to the up-coming Ministry Yule Ball. Harry learned over the years that he did not like large crowds, and he absolutely loathed Ministry parties. Harry had no choice in the matter, though. Being the head auror, James Potter was required to attend, and it was only natural that his wife and son attend with him. If they did not, it would raise questions.

Harry was currently with his parents visiting Madam Malkin's, Lily insisted that they all needed a new outfit for the Yule Ball. This only succeeded in annoying Harry further, for he knew that there was no way in hell that he was going to escape having to go. He hated it! He was happy to be getting new robes, for he always did like looking his best, but he just didn't want to go.

"Do I have to go~!?" Whined Harry in an awfully childish manner, he hated acting such a way, but he had to.

"For the hundredth time Harry, yes we have to go. Now I am tired of this whining, I know you don't want to go, but you have no choice in the matter." Said Lily in exasperation, she sounded the way the young raven felt. Honestly, all of this acting could not be good for him, it was tiring. The seven-year old could normally get what he wanted by putting a pout on is face, and whining childishly with puppy-dog-eyes. It didn't seem to be working to well today, though. He decided to give up, it was important that his family intend the stupid ball, so he would just have to put up with it.

Harry only wore the best of clothes, neither he nor his parents would have it any other way, so it was not surprising that Harry picked out the most elegantly beautiful dress robes. They were made of the riches silk, which was colored a deep ebony black with a beautiful, emerald green, patterned trimming. The emerald green brought out Harry's eye's perfectly. They were expensive, highly so, but price didn't matter. Lily and James Potter were not the type to just throw around, or flaunt, their money, but that did not mean that the bought anything less than the best of clothing and items. Lily and James both chose their outfits, and when they had all that they needed, they paid for all three of the outfits.

After a little extra shopping in Diagon Alley, they returned to Potter Manor. Lily had one of their house elf's', Tiffy, put their purchased item away. Harry headed out to the snow filled grounds surrounding Potter Manor with one of the many books that he took from the library. When Harry was far enough away from the house, he began his search for Tartarus.

_"Tar! Where are you?" _The raven shouted out in parstlemouth. _"Tartarusss! I know you are out here, ssstop hiding._" Called the boy again after getting no reply the first time he called out for the snake.

_"Sssstupid boy! You ssscared off the miccce I wassss about to eat for lunch!" _Hissed the snake as he crawled out from some bushes, he had his fangs bared into what Harry thought to be a sneer.

_"I apologizzze Tar, I wasss not aware that you were in the middle of a hunt. I will find you more micccce to eat later." _Harry looked rather amused at the disgruntle snake.

_"Yesss you will. Are the humansss ssstil trying to make you go to the Yule Ball?" _The seven-year old nodded solemnly to the snake as an answer to his question. Tartarus hissed out is ditaste at Harry's answer. _"You ssshhould not allow them to tell you what to do. You, my little ssspeaker, are above them. If you do not wish to go, you ssshhould not have to." _

Harry Sighed. _"I know Tar, I know. I will ssshow them one day, when it issss time, I will reveal my true powersss. For now, though, let usss practiccce. In a few yearsss I will begin Hogwartsss, that isss when I will gain more freedom to do asss I pleassse."__  
_

The snake wanted to press on, he wanted to tell Harry that he need not wait, but Tartarus knew that it was for the best that his master wait. _"Yesss...let usss practiccce for now..." __  
_

Harry simply nodded and opened the book he had brought out with him, the book was a book on defensive and offensive curses written in Latin. This did not pose as a problem for Harry, since the seven-year old had long ago learned the ancient language. He was mid-way through the book, and had been- with the help of Tartarus- practicing the difficult curses within wandlessly and wordlessly. These curses were almost as old as the language that they were written in, and were not commonly known or practiced in today's society. The curses within were light, dark, and grey spells. Most of them leaned more towards grey and dark so, even though they were mostly unknown spells, may of them were considered illegal. There was no way that Harry could cast most of these spells with a wand without ending up in Azkaban. Meaning, Harry was incredibly lucky to have such special and rare magical gifts as being able to do magic wandlessly and wordlessly.

* * *

Mid-December quickly turned into Christmas Eve, the day of the Yule Ball at the Ministry. This day brought nothing but agonizing misery to Harry, every second would bring him closer to the time that he would have to be stuck in a crowd of Ministry snobs. Of course his parents would send him off to _Play _with some of the other children that would be there. The though sickened him, he would probably have to spend the whole night entertaining the younger Weasley children and Neville Longbottom, his _supposed _friends. He was not looking forward to this, because simply put, he hated them.

Neville was still pretty stupid, but he had managed to some how see through Harry's act. He kept quiet about the power he knew Harry wielded, but the stupid immature boy acted terrified of Harry. Ron and his sister Ginny annoyed him to no end, they were so obsessed with Neville. This made them vilainize Harry due to Neville's fear of the supposedly ordinary boy. They were all so immature and stupid, they called him a bully because of The-Boy-Who-lived's irrational fear. Neville told them to leave him alone, so they always backed down, but they were just so stupid. Harry could not stand them. It was amazing that, for the most part, his act of "playing nice" stayed up around them. They played right back, but just because Neville told them, too. Luckily, Ron and Ginny could not see through his act. Only Nevile could, and he would stay quiet.

A knock to his bedroom door made the seven-year old realize that it was time for the Ministry Yule Ball. He was not looking forward to this at all.

* * *

End of Chapter One: Snakes and Balls

* * *

Well that is the end of chapter one. I hope that it was satisfying enough for you, I would appreciate it if you let me know what you think.  
Thank you for reading.  
:D


	3. A Single Friendship In a Crowded Room

A/N: Thank you all so much for your support and your beautiful reviews. I am the type to quit when the going gets tough, but you guys are helping me not want to quit, so I thank you all for inspiring me . Once again, I am sorry that the story is progressing rather slowly, but it is important for the plot that It does. As I have said, I will speed up the story a little bit when Harry gets to Hogwarts, but it will be a little slow at first. Thank you, please enjoy the second chapter to The Chosen Pessimist.

~This chapter has not yet been edited/checked over, so if there are any mistakes please let me know so that I can fix them.

* * *

_"Many people will walk in and out of your life, but only true friends will leave footprints in your heart"  
_Eleanor Roosevelt

_"You can always tell a real friend; when you've made a fool of yourself, he doesn't feel you've done a permanent job."  
_Laurence Sterne

_"Friendship is the golden thread that ties all hearts together." _  
anonymous

* * *

Chapter 2: A Single Friendship In a Crowded Room

* * *

_Tell me which side I'm on_  
_ Approaching constant failure_  
_ Tell me which side I'm on_  
_ (Who is friend or foe? )_  
_ Approaching constant failure_

* * *

As Harry opened his bed room door, dread settled deep within the pit of his gut. His mother smiled down at his appearance, he looked stunning. The raven was all dressed up in his new dress-robes ready for the Ministry Yule ball, he had even manged to tame his wild raven locks. At his mothers smile, Harry placed a mask on his face and gave his mother a slight smile in return. She knew he did not want to go, yet she and James were forcing him to anyway. His mother was lucky she got a smile from him at all. Every fiber of his being was telling him to snarl at her instead of smile. He felt nothing but contempt Lily and James at that moment in time.

"Are you ready to go to the Yule Ball Sweetie?" Asked Lily is a kind, loving voice. Harry wanted to hex her so badly.

"Yes mother." He replied in a some-what defeated voice. Harry of course, played the sad, defeated role on purpose to get to his mother. It always worked in saddening his mother, and judging by the frown marring Lily's pretty face, this time was no different.

"I know that you don't want to go Harry, but it is important that you do. I am sorry that we are making you do this, really I am. I wish we didn't have to take you, but we do. Please don't be to upset baby. I promise that daddy and I will make it up to you, okay?" Lily said in a frantic attempt to make Harry feel better. Harry inwardly smirked at how easy it was to manipulate his mother, but then the smirk turned into a frown. If she was so easy to manipulate, then why did he still have to go to the stupid ball? It frustrated the boy to know end.

Harry managed to gather his thoughts together and, with his mask still in place, replied. " ...Okay, mummy." He still sounded sad, but he allowed acceptance to enter his voice, knowing he would get nothing more from his mother.

As soon as she heard her sons acceptance, Lily smiled and grabbed Harry's hand. "Good. Now lets get down stairs, daddy is waiting for us." The raven sighed, this was going to be a long night.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, James hurriedly ushered them both towards the door."Ah, there you two are! Come along no, we must get going." Was said in the rush to get outside. James turned to Potter Manor and pulled out his wand, he mumbled a few words under his breath, the hustled he and his mother forward some more. As soon as they were out of the wards surrounding the Manor, he nodded to Lily and apparated away. Lily soon followed with Harry.

The Potter family arrived at their destination, of the disapparation room within the ministry, only a few seconds later. Harry, being used to apparation, landed gracefully. The raven had been able to land with such elegance ever since his second apparation. This initially shocked his parents, for no child had that much natural poise, but they soon wrote it off as nothing. Harry did everything with grace, and always had, even as a baby. Harry was happy that he, at least, did not have to act like he had no elegance.

James began leading his family out and away from the disapparation room not even a minute after they had arrived there. Harry, after many twists and turns, soon found himself in the ministry ball room, which was filled to the brim with people, and he did not like it at all.

* * *

Harry was full of a deep, raging fury. How dare they! Lily and James had left him with Neville Longbottom and the two youngest Weasley children, while they went off to mingle along with Molly and Arthur Weasley. They had left the older Weasley children, of course, to "watch" the younger kids, but they also went off to do their own thing. That left Harry all alone with the likes of Neville and his two followers Ron and Ginny. They disgusted him. Neville wasn't even supposed to be there, his grandmother had opted out of coming to the ball, but the damned Weasley's had to step in and bring The-Boy-Who-Lived with them.

Ron and Ginny were currently arguing about which one Neville liked more, while Nevile just stood there dumbly trying to avoid looking at Harry. All of them were so idiotic. If Harry even glanced at Neville, the boy would get scared shitless, that lead to Ron and Ginny harassing Harry. They would hound him until Neville, looking terrified, told them to stop. The-Boy-Who-Lived's fear only angered them further, but they stopped and continued what they were doing, just like they were told to do. The two youngest Weasley's reminded him of dogs who were loyally following their pathetically stupid master commands.

Harry looked away from the three in front of him, and scanned the room. No one was watching them. Harry chuckled under his breath. He checked around the room to make sure, and found that his first observation was right. Absolutely no one was watching the group of 7-year-olds in the corner of the room. The raven quickly looked to his three companions, they were all still busy entertaining themselves still. Harry snorted quietly, and quickly walked away.

Harry wove his way through the crowds with ease, being small and graceful had it's perks, especially when it came to crowds. The raven, however, hated crowds. He began to feel claustrophobic all to quickly. There were to many big people, to many people period. He had to get out! He couldn't breath. It was all to much for the Harry...all to much. Suddenly, the boy found himself sprawled out on the floor.

Harry allowed himself a moment to calm down before looking up, before him stood a man of at least 6'2, with long white-blonde hair and silver eyes. He had an aristocratic face and pale skin. The raven recognized this man as Lucius Malfoy. He had seen the man several times during passing. Lily and James didn't like him, but had to stay acquainted with him, and work with him, due to his position and ministry ties. Lucius Malfoy was one of the most influential men in the whole of wizarding Britain.

Harry stood up and bowed down in apology. " I apologize for bumping into you sir. Big crowds such as this make me nervous." Said Harry with respect.

Lucius simply sneered. "What is your name child?"

"My name is Harry Potter."

"Potter? You are James Potters son then?" Asked Lucius.

"Yes, sir." Replied the raven.

"You are a polite child. It seems that, shockingly, you father taught you proper etiquette. It is doubtful that your mother managed to teach you any pureblood manners, being a muggle born and all." Said The blond contemplatively. Harry wasn't quite sure weather the man was intending to complement him, or insult his parents. He figured that it was most likely the latter. Before the child could respond, however, a women and a boy approached them.

The women was tall, she had half blonde half black hair, and blue eyes. Harry recognized her to be Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. The boy looked to be Harry's age, he appeared to be a younger version of Lucius. He had the same color eyes, skin, and hair- though his hair was much shorter- as the man that could only be his father. Harry noticed that the boys eyes seemed to be warmer, and much more emotional, than the older mans'. The raven identified the boy as Draco Malfoy, the heir to the Malfoy family, and son to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Harry had seen the boy at several gatherings, but had not really spoken to him. His parents did not want him to associate with the Malfoy's. Harry of course did not care about what his parents wanted, he just never had a reason to talk to the other boy.

"Lucius, we have been searching all over for you." Said the women. "The minister wishes to make a toast to the guests, and wants us to be by his side when he does it."

While his mother spoke, Draco took in Harry's presence. Harry met his gaze full force, they stared each other down for a couple of minutes, before Draco extended his hand. "My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy" Said the blonde.

"I am Harry Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you." Said Harry as he shook Draco's hand

"The pleasure is all mine, Harry." It was only then, that Narcissa finally registered his presence. Both she and Lucius looked down to the boy who was speaking with their son.

"Potter..." Spoke Narcissa slowly. "As in Lily and James Potters' son?" She asked with a sneer.

Harry simply nodded. Draco looked to his mother and father, then looked back to Harry. There was something about the raven, something that made him want to get to know the boy. "Father, can I stay and talk to Harry while you and mother go over to stand with the minister?" Drawled the young blond.

Lucius looked to his wife, who looked to their son and took in his pleading eyes, she sighed and looked back to Lucius. The older blond replied immediately. "I don't see why not." conceded Lucius. "However, you must stay within out line of sight and be ready to leave when we say so. Understood?"

"Yes father, I understand, thank you." Said Draco with a small smile. Lucius simply nodded, hooked arms with Narcissa, and walked over to the boys almost immediately looked back to one another and began conversing. Harry found Draco intriguing, he found himself enjoying the other boys company. Draco was in fact, the same age as Harry, albeit a few months older. The blond had a lot in common with him, and had even managed to shock him. Harry was shocked at Draco's intelligence. The blond was no where near as intelligent as Harry, but was the most intelligent seven-year-old- apart from himself- that the Potter heir had ever met.

Yes, Harry had finally found somebody his own age that he could stand to be around. Someone he liked, and got a long with. Someone that could hold an intelligent conversation with him, yet speak as a normal seven-year-old should. Harry James Potter had found his first true human friend.

* * *

End of Chapter 2: A Single Friendship In a Crowded Room

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think, I love to know your opinions. Also, don't forget to tell me about any spelling or grammar errors, as this chapter has yet to be edited. If you have any suggestions for me, please feel free to give them. Thank you all so much. I hope this chapter satisfied you all.


End file.
